


New Skin

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Izzie Swan Chronicles [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment to the ‘Izzie Swan Chronicles’ this one doesn’t follow the plot to the remaining Twilight books but takes place during the same time as Eclipse does. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grounded

I flicked the ash from my cigarette in to the glass ashtray. I sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I should have been studying for my English final but I already knew about how Robert Frost’s poem _Fire and Ice_ was not about love but was rather inspired by Dante’s Inferno.

I leaned back and took another drag. I had been grounded for the last month and a half although I was really only grounded from one thing; Edward Cullen. I was only allowed to see him at school and my dad had said only for two hours out side of school at my house with him there. It was nice of him to add that in, but I declined. Seeing Edward at school was enough for right now, I needed time to think about all that had happened in Italy and the fact that I knew I had to be turned. Nor for my own hollow want of immortality but simply for the fact that if I was left human I could possibly put my mom and dad in danger. I wouldn’t have that, this was all mine and Edwards fault. We were from different worlds and knew better then to try this ‘relationship’ of ours. I had put them in danger before with James and I refused to do it again. I had hoped blindly that I could still be with Edward and stay human for a time; maybe in twenty years I would have decided that I tasted enough of mortal life and wanted an immortal one. That I would at least have the chance to be human for a time, but I knew the Voltaire could come and not only take my life but the Cullen’s and Charlie’s. Edward and me had gotten our families mess and we had to deal with the consequences. We hadn’t talked about when yet.  I was still coming to terms with impending ‘death’ to even bring it up. I heard the door close and my dad walk in.

 “Hey.” I said looking over at him.

 “Are those my cigarettes you’re smoking?” He asked walking over and sitting down next to me.

 “No, I scrounged up some quarters and got my own.” I said showing him the box of light 100’s.  He nodded I pulled out one of my cigarettes and handed it to him. “Here try um, their cheaper then the ones you smoke.” He took it from me and searched around in his pocket for a lighter.

 “You know Bella I thought you would fight me more on this.” He said taking a drag; I could tell he didn’t like my smoking given his expression.

“On what being grounded? No I get it. I just up and left for Italy with Alice it was a shitty thing to do right after Harry died. I’m sorry dad.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure you had your…reasons. You wouldn’t do that if it wasn’t important.” He said sitting back.

“Yeah me and Edward are…” I paused and scratched my head. “Complicated.”

“Great. Complicated that’s just what I need.” He said shacking his head. “Alight, since you’ve been so good, you’re not grounded anymore.” He said.

“Okay.” I nodded.

“But…I want you to…” He paused for a seconded. “Oh wow, this was way less awkward in my head.” I raised my eyebrow at what he said.

“What is it?” I asked putting my cigarette out.

“It’s just, you and Edward spend a lot of time together and I want you to be safe…and use protection.” I looked at him and let out a laugh. “Bella I’m serious. I know that the clinic in Port Angeles gives free birth control.” He added causing me to laugh so hard I was tearing up.

“Dad…dad…we…we are not gonna have the sex talk.” I said wiping a tear from my eye. “Listen, I know how sex works and all of that and…you don’t have to worry about any of that I’m still a virgin.”

“Ahhh! Okay.” He said covering his ears. I laughed at his reaction and got up off of the couch heading in to the kitchen. “Bella there’s something else.” I heard him say.

“Humm?” I hummed.

“You should go see Jacob.” I hadn’t seen Jacob since I got back on the count of me being grounded. I missed him and I felt that I tell him what happened and what was going to happen he was good friend and I owed him that much.

“Sure, I think I’ll head over tonight or something.”

* * *

 

I texted Jacob and didn’t hear anything back until around eight at night. It wasn’t that late so I decided to head out for the reservation. I walked to my truck and hopped in, I tried to start it by but the engine didn’t want to click over. I tried it again, but still nothing.

“God fucking damn it.” I said trying it one more time but there was a thump in the cab that caused me to jump. I looked over and Edward was sitting in the passenger seat.

“You going down to the reservation?” He asked. I wrinkled my brow at his words; I knew Alice had been watching. I was instantly pissed off.

“Did you do this to my truck?” I asked hearing the snappy tone that I got with him. He paused, and I knew that he did.

“Izzie you have to understand…” He started to say but I wouldn’t hear it.

“No, fuck whatever you’re gonna say. Fix my truck.” I cut.

“You’re safety is everything to me.” He tried to say.

“No! You listen, Jacob isn’t going to hurt me and he doesn’t want to fuck me. So stop it, I don’t know how long I have as I goddamn human, and when I’m one of he’ll hate me. I have to tell him what’s going to happen, I owe him that.” I said growing angrier.

“Well I’m sorry.” Was the only thing he said to me. His indifference to the situation only making me angrier about it.

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” I yelled at him, I could not believe this the nerve of him. I yanked out my pack of cigarettes and slipped one in my mouth.

“Smoking is a very dirty habit.” He said calmly. I took a long drag and blew the smoke in his face. He clinched his jaw and I could tell the wanted snap at me but he didn’t keeping that infuriation genteel calm that fucking made me furious.  I yanked open and got out and slammed it behind me.

“And your stalkerish behavior is neither charming or sexy.” I hissed before heading back up to the house, I would have said something else to him but it would have lead with me yelling and screaming at Edward causing my dad to come out and see what all of the commotion was, and that would have caused a major problem. So I shut up and stormed back in to the house. 


	2. Consequences

I put my books in my locker and frowned when I realized that I had a test after lunch. I went to close my locker to see Edward standing on the other side. I narrowed my eyes and slammed the door content on making my way to lunch on my own.

“Are you still mad?” He asked falling in to step along side of me.

“Yeah.” I scuffed.

“Listen Isabella, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well, I’m glad you decided to fix my car before I had to come to school, I would have had a lot of explaining to do. 'Oh sorry dad, I can’t go to school today because my boyfriend took out a part of my car because he doesn’t want me to visit my other friends.’ Yeah, that shit would have went really well.” I said with as much venom as I could.

“It was wrong of me, but I want you to realize that I didn’t do it because I’m jealous, I know you have no feelings for him and he has none for you.” He said, as we walking in to the café. I understood wolves and vampires didn’t get along and they didn’t trust each other but it still pissed me off. “But you can see him.” He said, I looked up at him with surprise. “I figure if anything was to happen I could be to you in time.” I let out a grunt and nodded as we made our way to the vending machine. I pulled out a few quarters and pondered what I wanted.

“Wait…so you mean Jacob doesn’t have _any_ feelings for me at all?” I asked jokingly, curious of what Edward knew.

“No, he thinks of you as a little sister, but you’re two years older then him.” Edward said with a smile leaning his back against the side of the machine as I decided on a bag of cookies and pressing the right number for them. I heard him let out a scuff.

“Unlike Mike…who is currently undressing you with his eyes.” He uttered his voice low. I chuckled and glanced over to the lunch table and as soon as I did Mike looked away.

“Well, that’s more then you do.”  I mumbled raising an eyebrow at him. Edward smirked and leaned in closer to me.

“I’m going to let you in on a secret. You have no idea.” He whispered in my ear. I had to catch myself before I let out a moan.

“Wow, that is very naughty of you Cullen.” I purred.

“Well, you are a bad influence.”

“Fuck you, dude.” I snickered. He did have a charm about him I couldn’t deny.

* * *

 

Alice had told us that she had been thinking about having a graduation party. I didn’t think it was a good idea seeing as I almost had gotten eaten at the last celebration at the Cullen’s house. Me and Edward made our way out of the school building. I heard Edward let out a low growl before I could ask him what was wrong I looked up and down the front steps of the school and saw Jacob.  Edward’s initial reaction of defense had subsisted.

“Izzie!” Jacob said as I made my way towards him, not able to contain a hug.

“Sorry, about last night…I kinda feel asleep.” I lied with a smile.

“No biggie. I just thought I would come by and see you.” He said glancing behind me towards Edward. Edward looked at me and smiled.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” He said kissing me the forehead.

“Okay.” I said getting on the back of Jake’s bike.

* * *

 

It felt good to be back in the workshop that I had spent so many days in, procrastinating on my homework to build two death machines with Jacob. It was damn good times.

“You’re dad has kept you under lock and key since you got back. What the hell even happened out there?” He asked leaning against the wall with his arms folded I let out a huff and sat down on one of the crates.

“Fuck man…a lot of shit…” I mumbled. Jacob unfolded his arms and walked over and sat next to me. “I’m to tell you something’s that I haven’t been able to anyone…” I looked over at him and he nodded.

“That’s what friends are for.” He said, his words were comforting.

“Okay…here it goes. So first of all, I’m impervious to their powers.” Jacobs’s expression forced me to elaborate. “Well, Edward can’t read my mind…and the leader of the Volturi, Aro he couldn’t read my memories…and there was Jane who  could cause pain by just looking at someone. She made Edward drop to his knees in a moment but it didn’t work on me.”

“Holy shit…well what does that make you?” Jacob asked looking astonished.

“I have no idea.” I paused knowing the rest wasn’t going to be easy I took a deep breath. “They were going to kill me…” I heard Jacob let out and angered grunt at my words. I blinked trying to stop the tears in my eyes from forming. “But before they could Alice told them that she saw me…and I was one of them..”

“No…” Jacob said his voice was heavy with unease.

“Yes.” I uttered not able to stop the tears. This was going to be bad. “That’s the only reason they let me go.” I sniffled. “Because she showed Aro that I would turn….”

“Izzie you can’t!” Jacob said taking me by my hand and looking at me . “You can’t let them do this to you.”

“No…I do.” I choked. “They'll come and they will check and if I’m still human they will kill the Cullen’s, and me and that means there a possibility I could put my dad in real danger and I won’t do that.” I cried.

“Izzie please the pack can protect you…”

“It is either that or go through life looking over my shoulder and putting everyone who is in contact with me in danger and I won’t do that to the people I love.” I sobbed. “If I have to chose my mortal life or my parents lives…I chose to protect them every single time.” I saw Jacob he tightened his lips and he tear up as well but he didn’t yell at me.

“There's got to be something...maybe there’s something…”He tried to say to me but I shook my head.

“Jacob, I’ve thought about it a lot. I’ve grieved from my human life already but…” I sniffed and composed myself and took a deep breath. “My real parents Lydia and Ryan…they both died young and horrible they didn’t get a chance to live and that has always been my worst fear. Having some sort of horrible disease or accident rip me from the world before I even get to see it. And even though I’ll be throwing my possible human life away I’ll never face that fear of death before living.” I said. He looked at me and then looked down. “I know you’ll hate me and we’ll be enemies but I wanted you to know I wasn’t doing this for Edward or because he talked me in to it…I just don’t have a choice. This is bigger then me, if the Volturi come, I could put everyone in danger including the pack. I wouldn't let that happen. "

“Fuck him for this…” Jacob said.

“It’s not all his fault. I knew better, I should have ran when I knew what he was but I would be lying If I said I wasn’t in awe of the idea.” I confessed to him, telling Jacob things I had never spoken out loud. He looked up at me with his brown eyes that were sincere.

“Izzie I want you to know I could never hate you…no mater what.” He said. I reached out and hugged him and cried on his shoulder. This was just what I needed. 


	3. The Party

I heard the doorbell ring and I trotted down the stairs holding up the top of my strapless dress. I paused at the hallway mirror and checked my make up.

“Hold on there, missy.” I heard my dad say from the living room arch way. He paused and shook his head.

 “What?” I questioned already knowing what he was referring to, my dress was pretty short. 

“I wanted to get a picture of my grad before she runs off to her graduation party.” He said holding the camera in hand. I nodded and pulled the door open to see Edward on the other side, he glanced down at my legs and back up quickly.

“Hi.” I said with a huge smile.

“Hello.”

“Come in, my dad what’s a picture.” He stepped in and I held him by his arm. My dad lifted the camera and took a picture of Edward and me.

“Your moms going to love that one.” He said looking down at the display.

“Let me see.” I said walking over to him and looking. “Wow, my legs are awesome.” I said causing him to shake his head and Edward chuckle.

“When did you grow up?” My dad said looking at me, he was sad but I could tell he was proud of me. “I have a graduation gift for you.” He said walking back in to the living room. “I had to wait to give it to you because your mom had to mail it.” He walked back in with a velvet jewelry box. “It was your _real_ mothers.” He said, he opened it and it was a stunning gold and ruby bracelet. “It was your real grandma’s me and Renee didn’t know when to give it to you but graduation seemed like a good time.” He said unclasping it and putting it on my wrist.

“It’s beautiful.” I said looking down at the deep pink oval stones that sat in the antiqued gold.

“Red was always your color.” My dad said with a smile. “Well I guess you kids better go to your party.” My said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright I’ll see ya dad.” I said before me and Edward left the house. I saw Edward snicker as he opened the passenger door for me.

“What?” I asked raising my eyebrow. He shook his head and closed the door and made his way to the driver’s side. “What are you smirkin’ about?” I asked him as he got in. He looked over at me as he started the car, his eyes on my dress. “What? It’s my little black dress.” I said looking down at the simple black dress.

“Little is an understatement.” He smiled as we pulled off.

* * *

 

As expected everyone was having a massive blast at the party that the Cullen’s threw. Their house was lit cellar to tower and everyone was in awe at the grandness of their home. Needless to say I was having a very good time myself and I even got Edward to dance with me. Not just a slow dance but real dancing, I couldn’t help but feel proud that I got him to cut lose for once and have fun.

I snuck out side on the balcony for a cigarette, pulling the pack out of my handbag and lighting it. I savored the feeling of the smoke filling my lungs; I looked down at the cigarette and watched the embers on the edge burn. It would be the simple things I would miss, the filling of the smoke in my chest, the way the sun felt on my soft skin, the taste of cobbler and steak for dinner. I heard the door to the balcony click open and I saw the Cullen’s minus Edward.

“We were wondering where you went off to.” Alice said with her usual light voice.

“Smoking his horrible for you.” Carlisle said.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to live long enough to get cancer.” I said leaning up against the railing.

“That is what we wanted to talk to you about.” Esme said, her voice was comforting there was always something about Esme that made me feel so calm.

“Yeah…that…” I said puffing on my cigarette, I noticed my hand shaking. “How much time do I have you guys think?”

“Edward read Aro’s mind he was…very serious about coming back to check.” Alice said to me.

“Once Aro makes his mind on something he follows though.” Carlisle added.

“I have a feeling it is mostly Jane, she hates you for being able block her power she will defiantly push for coming here. When Edward read her mind she didn’t believe that we would turn you.” Alice said looking at me. I exhaled the smoke and nodded slowly and sniffled.

“You guys are tying to say the sooner the better?” I asked.

“Sadly yes.” Esme said, I looked down. I was beginning to really accept this.

“This is wrong.” Rosalie spoke up. “This isn’t right.” She shook her head and paced back and forth.  I saw Edward on the other side of the glass door, he wrinkled his brow at the site of us. He pulled the door open and stepped out. The rest of the Cullen’s looked at each other and decided to step back in the house.

“We'll just go back inside and enjoy the party.” Alice said awkwardly as they walked back in and closed the door. He stood there for a second looking at me as I lit another cigarette.

“I was looking for you.” He said stepping over to me.

“Just smoking.” I uttered.

“What were you and my family talking about?” He asked but I could tell he already knew the answer to that.

“My death.” I simply said and I heard Edward let out a sigh. He looked at me and ran his hand down my cheek.

“This is my fault, I should have left you alone…” He uttered.

“No, it’s not all your fault. I knew damn well what I was getting in to. When you told me what you were, I should ran and moved back in with my mom…but…I didn’t. It was stupid and foolish.” I said leaning my hand in to his. “But I was in awe of you and everyone you were I was in love with the idea of you…” I confessed. “But then I guess I fucked up and feel in love with you…” He smiled slightly at the words it was the first time I had spoken them to him. “We both really fucked up.” I leaned on the railing.

“We did, didn’t we...” He huffed. “If it means anything to you Izzie, I never wanted this for you.” Edward said taking me by my hand.

“We both put our families danger…we have to fix this.” I said looking out towards the vast woods. “Edward…I want you to do it.” I asked looking at him. He looked away from me but he nodded slowly.

“It is my punishment for bring this on my family.” He said with clarity, I thought he fights me on this, but he was more mature and understanding then I had thought. He knew this was a penance for letting him get involved with me. I was thankful for that. I was glad he understood. I felt that although horrifying I was doing this for the right reasons not for a vapid empty one. I was doing it because I had made a choice a stupid one, if it had just been my life in the balance I would have rolled the dice but it wasn’t.

“Izzie can we stop talking about this?” Edward asked looking uncomfortable.

“Yeah let’s stop, lets just try to enjoy our selves.” I agreed going to turn and walk back in to the house but he grasped my arm before I could.

“Hold on.” He said pulling me closer to him. “I never got to give you your birthday present.” He said.

“Oh, yeah you didn’t.” I smiled.

“I want to take you somewhere.” He said running his hand along my arm, his cold hand causing the goose bumps to rise on my skin.

“Where?” I asked, growing curious.

“Well, it’s kind of a surprise.”


	4. Rio de Janeriro

I had fought with Edward to tell me where this mystery place was; but he wouldn’t budge on the topic. Only chuckling at me when I asked him to tell me. We had reached and agreement of when I would be turned. After this trip I would visit my mother and see her one more time as a human. I had figured that I had possibly a good five years before anyone would notice I wasn’t ageing. After that I didn’t know what I would tell my parents. I had been struggling to find a way to do this with out hurting them that was the hardest part of all of this. I was only doing all of this to protect them. 

  It had been like pulling teeth when I told my dad that Edward wanted to take me on a trip. Of course he wasn’t happy about that, it made him even more agitated when he asked were and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Luckily, Alice had came over and laid down her charm. Explaining to my dad that Edward had planned this trip for months and felt that he needed to give me something special for me to apologize for moving a way and hurting me. Reluctantly my dad agreed, saying that I was eighteen and couldn’t stop me from going anywhere. But he made me write down about a page of emergency contact information, all of the Cullen’s cell phone numbers and Carlisle’s work number. He gave me an extra phone charger and made Edward write down all of my emergency information, blood type, and allergy information. He even made me bring along an Epipen. Even thought I was only mildly allergic to bees and hadn’t needed to carry one in years. Only a thousand ‘Be careful, Bella’s’ from him and a thousand ‘I will’s and ‘I love you’s’ from me, I was allowed to go.  It wasn’t until we were at the airport when I realized we were going Rio de Janeriro, Brazil.

* * *

“This is so fucking cool” I said looking out of the window of the car as the driver drove down the crowed night time streets, everything was so beautiful and colorful. I loved the sticky heat on my skin; I missed the warm weather so much. The car took us to a dock, I looked around a little confused as Edward got our bags and made his way towards a small-motored powered boat. “So where are we going?” I asked stepping in the boat carefully, not likening how it wobbled, and sitting down in the passenger seat next to him.

“You’ll see.” He smiled starting the engine. The boat left the dock in Rio and made it’s way across the dark nighttime water; I inhaled a lung full of the beautifully scented air. It smelt like ocean water, humidity and foliage. It was different then the pine and lumber smell Fork’s had. This was the scent of paradise. In the distance I saw an island darker then the rest of the horizon.

“That’s Isle Esme.” Edward said pointing towards the island. “It was a gift from Carlisle, she said she could borrow it.”

“Wait, so your dad bought you mom an island? Holy shit.” I said in awe as we got closer.

* * *

I walked in the house barefoot, as I had abandoned my heels on the count of walking on the beach in the sand to the house.

“Oh my god this is, fucking beautiful. Edward.” I said unable to control my excitement. Everything was so vivid and colorful. The whole house permeated with the scent of exotic flowers.  I turned around and looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

“What?” He asked.

“You take me on this vacation just the two of us…” I paused and looked down and brushed one of my dreads behind my ear and looked back up at him. “Is this your romantic way of getting in my pants?” I asked with a smile. He chuckled it seemed nervous.

“Well, you’re wearing a skirt.” He said, I snickered at his little joke. He didn’t have to elaborate and I knew I was right. “You deserve every human experience.” He said lowly putting his hand on my waist. “I would have asked you to marry me before.” I felt my eyebrow rise as high as it could go. “But we didn’t have the time…and…I figure I owe you this.” He said. I knew he was breaking his morals, he felt responsible for the future I had been dealt and didn’t want to deprive me of something I had ached for. “I just wish you could be Mrs. Cullen before.” He said kissing me on the cheek.

“Well, but we came all this way…we really shouldn’t waste the trip.” I said with a smile and a wink as I pulled away and went to go explore the rest of the house. I came to the master bedroom; the bed was white with a canopy and large class doors that out looked the beach. I thought to my self how many girls got the chance to plan out their first times like this? Edward walked in a and set down the luggage, he looked at the bed and then back to me.

“Um…” He hummed nervously.

“Yep…” I said returning the feeling; I could feel my cheeks growing hot. He stepped besides me.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” He asked, I shook my head.

“No, uh. We can tomorrow, I’m feeling kind of worn out.” I answer. He nodded slowly. “I’m going to go and wash up and stuff.” I said grabbing my luggage and making my way to the bathroom. I flipped open my bag, and got to work. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, shaved everything, and applied ample amounts of lotion. I opened my luggage that Alice packed, and damn she knew what this trip was really all about; she had packed it full of the sexiest luxury lingerie. On top of all of it was an envelope, I pilled it out and saw a letter from that simply read.

 

_You’re welcome._

_P.S. Don’t worry they will all look great on you._

_-Alice_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the yummy stuff comes next.


	5. See What We've Been Missing Out On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to edit this tomorrow, it's late and I want to go to sleep. :p There is some pretty graphic sex in this one.

I wasn’t nervous when I stepped out of the bathroom. I knew my masterpiece was complete and perfect when I saw his face as I leaned up against the doorway of the bathroom. I had picked the brightest set of lingerie I could find. It was sherbet-orange, the bra and panties were sheer, and there was floral embroidery and little silk bows. I wore the suspenders that matched to keep my tan thigh-high stockings up. I didn’t neglect my face either, adding winged eyeliner, ample amounts of mascara and my favorite devil red lipstick.  Edward’s mouth dropped open as he looked at me.

“You like?” I asked walking over to him, his eyes took me in; his stoic calm was gone as I stood in front of him. 

“Did you even have to ask that?” He said lowly. I got closer to him and finally straddling him and gridding my hips on his. He looked me dead in the eye and let out a growl. I grabbed him and kissed him. I was only on top of him for a few seconds before he decided to flip me over. I felt the cool bed sheets on my skin as Edward ran his lips down my neck. I couldn’t help but let out a moan. He traced his lips down, kissing my stomach softy. I could help but giggle at the feeling.

“What?” He asked looked up at me.

“You’re tickling me.” I laughed.  He smiled. Making his way down slowly, ghosting his lips across my abdomen.

 

_Lower and lower and lower._

 

My mouth gaped open and a moan escaped it, he was torturing me. He stopped just shy and made his way back up to my lips kissing me again, I went to wiggle my hips when I felt him pressed up against me. “Oh!” I said in surprise. “That’s _really_ hard.” I said, he looked embarrassed for a split second. “I like it…” I purred reaching my hands up to my bra and pulling it down to show my breasts. He let out a short pant at the site and ran his thumb along one of my nipples.

“Mmm.” I moaned.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve pictured you naked.” He said, my hands reached up and I started un doing the lower buttons of his shirt, he unbuttoned the rest and pulled it off. I wiggled my hips on him again and he let out a low growl at the feeling. He quickly reached behind me and undid the bra and threw it on the floor and before I realized it he had already removed my guarder belt along with the stockings. Leaving just my sheer thong. Edward lowly hocked his thumbs on either side of it and pulled it down, not breaking eye contact with me the whole time I flicked the thong on to the floor once it was at my ankles. He looked me up and down and then he licked his lips. I was to the point I couldn’t take anymore; I could feel the pool of wetness between my legs soaking the area.

“Take off your pants.” I panted but it sounded more like an order. He unbuckled his belt; he was going to slow so I helped him out, my fingers feverously puling down the zipper.

“Mmmm.” I purred at the site of him, his bashfulness was only causing me to want him even more. He removed his pants and looked down at me.  “Don’t be nervous.” I whispered.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. I smiled and took his length in my hand; he bucked slightly at the touch and bit his lip.

“Maybe it would be a little safer if I was on top?”  I panted.

“Yeah.” He agreed and we traded places. I could tell he thought I was just going to hop right on his cock and he made a curious expression when I started to slowly scoot down.

“Izzie what are you…?” He asked but stopped when my face was right at his dick. I smiled at the closer view of it, taking it in my hand. Edward let out a growl.

“Wow, nice cock.” I said, my compliment causing Edward to laugh out loud.

“Thanks?’ He said with a smile, I licked my lips and decided I really wanted him in my mouth. As soon as I put the head of his penis in my mouth I heard Edward gasp, I glanced up at him and he had thrown his head back, and was gripping at the sheets.

I was sure that I had learned all of my moves from all of the porn I had watched and had came to. I had eased my way down on him and let out a choke as his rock hard penis hit the back of my throat.

“You…you…don’t have to take…it all.” Edward panted but I was damn sure going to try. I adjusted myself and tried again this time it slipped down my throat with out a problem. Edward moaned and cried out and I pulled my mouth off slowly. My spit covering his marble cock was one of the best things I had ever seen. I put him back in my mouth this time keeping a pace, bobbing my head down and up repeatedly. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, I must have been doing it right because he almost never swore. “Ah! Izzie!” He panted. I didn’t stop just keeping the pace even though my jaw was starting to get a little worn out from the perpetual motion.  I felt his dick tense up in my mouth and I knew I had him. He wiggled is hips and I heard the sheet rip from his grasp. “Izzie…stop….” He moaned, I felt him out both his hands on either side of my head and pull my mouth away. He cried out and I felt a cold liquid hit me in the face, a bit of it getting in my mouth. The latter spurts hit me in the chin and dripped on to my breast. 

“I-I- sorry…I didn’t want to…” He panted still coming down from the feeling of his orgasm. I sat up on my knees, feeling a bit of it dangling from my chin I instinctively scooped it up and licked it off of my finger.

“Mmmmm.” I hummed trying to figure out the taste of his cum, it wasn’t bad. The temperature was a little odd but he was cold after all. It had a salty sweet taste.

Before I could react Edward had gripped me up and flipped me back over on my back. He let out a growl, it was menacing and I wondered for a second what the fuck I had gotten myself in to. I stopped worrying as soon as he touched my clit, his fingers could move so fast. “Ah! Fuck!” I cried out throwing my head back. God, what was this? I knew he was fast but damn! He could put every vibrator to shame. I clinched my teeth and grabbed she sheets, squeezing my eyes shut. There was no break in pleasure when I suddenly felt his cold mouth slicking against my pussy. I quickly flashed my eyes open to see him with his face buried in between my legs. I was shocked, I didn’t think he would do that, possibly finding it too dirty of an idea but I had been wrong. Holy shit had I been wrong about him. The thoughts I was having quickly left my mind as I felt it start to build. It didn’t take long at all. “Dear….God.” I panted sitting up on my elbows tightening my muscles. I could feel it, I was about to cum the hardest I had ever in my life when I felt him pull away. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me and licking his lips.

“Wha…why!?’ I begged, he was toying with me. Psychotic motherfucker. He sat up on his knees and leaned over me, kissing me softly on the cheek.

“I hope you know how good you taste.” He purred in my ear, giving me chills.

“Please…” I pleaded; this boy had me begging for him. I felt him rub the head of his cock on my opening. I gasped at the unbelievable hardness he had as it pushed through me. I felt something pull and rip inside of me, he glanced down.

“You’re bleeding.” He said his voice shaking at the site and smell of my blood.

“It’s-it’s okay.” I panted slipping my hand in-between my legs and wipping the blood from m self and his penis and rubbing my hand on the sheets next to me. Leaving a smeared bloody handprint behind. Edward didn’t move, his eyes lingered on the stain for a second. I couldn’t stand it any longer and I trust myself on in to him. Edward made a growling noise as his cock slicked in side of me. There was a little discomfort but I quickly adjusted to accommodate his rock hard length. Edward grabbed my hips and held on to me, I could tell he was trying to focus, not wanting me to move. He panted and then slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, in and out. I gasped at the feeling of his penis inside of me. He moved one of his hands over and positioned it on my vagina, using his thumb to rub my clit. “Fuck!” I screamed, the feeling of him touching my clit and inside of me was too much to deal with. “Faster…” I ordered, and he did. Removing his hands from my hips, and speeding up his pace. I could feel him hitting what I assumed was my G-spot, causing the location in side of me to tingle. “Ah…lord.” I panted biting my lip. 

 “God, you feel so good.” He hissed grabbing the headboard his hand snapping through the wood. He leaned down and licked the sweat from the curve of my neck. I reached up and ran my nails along his back as he thrust in to me.

“Harder.”.. I moaned.

“No.” He panted; I closed my eyes tightly as I felt it.

“Ah fuck, I’m gonna come.” I moaned feeling the tingling deep inside of me. “Ah!” I chocked tensing my face and digging my nails in to his back, but I didn’t break the skin. I was instantly worn out, my body exhausted from the orgasm that had just raddled though my body. Edward clinched his teeth and I could tell he was cumming too. “Don’t do it in me….” I panted, feeling nervous about the idea of him emptying himself in to me, forgetting he was a vampire for a second in our passion. He pushed in to me a few more times before pulling out and spilling himself on to my stomach.

“Ah, Isabella!” He cried out as it spurted out in three powerful squirts. I watched as his cock slightly trembled and started to grow soft in his hand. “Holy….shit.” he murmured, looking down at me.

“I know…” I uttered closing my eyes, with a smile on my face. He reached over and grabbed his shirt from the floor and started to clean me off.

“I made a mess of you.” He said with a smile after wiping me off and then laying next to me.

“See what you’ve been missing?” I uttered turning around on my side to face him.

“I see what all the fuss has been about.” He ran the back of his hand against my cheek. I felt my self drifting peacefully of sleep. Wow, he really wore me out.


	6. The Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty graphic. Just thought I should warn you. Also this is pretty long.

I felt the heat of the sun on my back as I lay in bed. The warmth wasn’t uncomfortable, the feeling of it on my skin made me smile slightly into the pillow. I opened my eyes and flipped over on my back, looking up at the wooden beam ceiling above me. I was sore, but the ache in between my legs was a welcome one given how the act of earning the pain felt. I stretched and it felt like all of my bones had popped and cracked, my muscles felt like they could stretch for miles.

“Fuck…” I mumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck. I put on a white cotton robe that was laying in a chair besides the bed, of course put there by Edward for when I awoke. I strolled into the bathroom and rubbed my eyes.

“How bad are you hurt?” I heard from behind me, I looked in the mirror to see him.

“Well, you did take my virginity.” I said smirking.

“I’m not talking about _there_ …” He said as approaching me, pulling down the sleeve of my robe. I didn’t see anything at first but when I strained my eyes I could make out a purple handprint on my dark skin.

“Oh.” I said looking down at the bruise.

“I grabbed you too tight.” He said looking disgusted with himself.

“It’s not that big of a deal, just a love mark.” I smiled, the marks were a little tender but hey, humans had the ability to leave bruises on their lovers also.

“No, Izzie look.” He pulled the bottom of the robe up and I saw another hand print on my ass, there were little indents where his nails had left marks on my flesh. One or two of them looked as if he has slightly broken the skin.

“Well, I guess you’re an ass man after all.” I said with a laugh.

“This isn’t funny…I hurt you.”

“Edward, I’m fine.” I rolled my eyes. He was over reacting and I wasn’t in the mood for the melodrama he was giving me.

“No don’t say you’re fine, please don’t say that.” He huffed walking in to the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. I put my head in my hands for a second, I was pissed.

“No, I’m not gonna stand here and allow you to tell me how to feel. That is bullshit, I was having a fantastic morning and you had to go ruin it with the drama.” I said throwing my hands in the air Edward looked away from me. “Now, I’m gonna go make some breakfast come see me when your done ruining my morning.” I said walking away.

* * *

 

Eventually Edward got over it and we started enjoying this two weak vacation that would be my last exotic adventure before I would be like him. He had told me that he almost killed me when we were fucking a few times, a few times too many. The thought of him losing control made me nervous about it all. And after all, I was still extremely sore; I could barely sit done with out being uncomfortable. I was horny as hell but it wasn’t worth me getting myself torn up any farther or worse.

The days that followed I insisted that we were off of the island at night. I slept during the day and when the sun went down me and Edward took the boat in to Rio. We went and saw the Cristo Redentor, we saw a show at the Teatro Municipal, and went out dancing every night. I sampled some of the best Latin food, knowing that I would miss the variety of tastes once I was turned. Edward wasn’t very fond of the idea of me drinking, it wasn’t like was breaking the law the legal age was eighteen in Rio. Most of the nights ended with Edward placing me back in to the boat heading back to the island with me babbling nonsense to him, wasted off of my ass. I remember on more then one occasion him physically carrying me through the sand, to the house laying me on the bed and taking off my shoes because I was unable. I wouldn’t get a chance to act like a young fool with alcohol in their veins again. Edward understood this, so he dealt with my rowdy ways.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the day still very hung over from the night before. I slipped out of bed and smacked my lips, ugh I felt like shit but I was really thirsty and my head was killing me. I scratched my head and walked out of the bedroom.

“Edward.” I said calling his name and walking through the house, but there was no answer. I looked down on the kitchen counter to see a note.

_Just incase you wake up,_

_Went out for a swim._

_-E_

I smiled at the note and looked out towards the ocean through the large open windows. I didn’t see him I shrugged and pulled open the fridge and grabbed out the glass pitcher of orange juice. I didn’t bother getting a glass as I was the only on that would be consuming it. I took huge gulps of it, feeling it drip down my chin.  I jumped and dropped the pitcher. It shattering on to the floor and causing the juice to go everywhere when I felt a sharp painful prick in my neck.

“Fuck!” I groaned reaching my hand up and feeling something small sticking out of my neck. I yanked it out and saw a black and yellow bee trying franticly to get out between my two fingers. I dropped it to the floor and it wiggled, flapping it’s wings, my phone rang in the distance. “Oh fuck…” I panted feeling the sting grow hot and the pain radiated outward. I tried to stay calm, I was allergic but only mildly, I packed my Epi-Pen too. I just had to find it and stick myself. I quickly made my way to the bedroom, my heart was pumping extremely hard, I knew I had to stay calm.  The I felt pressure on the side of my tongue. “It’s okay…It’s okay. I’m gonna be okay.” I told myself over and over as I rummaged through the bags. Where was it, where was it!? I felt spit fill my mouth and I reached my hand up to feel the side of my face had swollen. My phone was still ringing. The pain…I gasped as I fell to the floor.

* * *

 

“Izzie!” I heard. I saw him standing there and then one second later I was in his arms. He was wet with ocean water, some of it dripping on to me. I could hear myself making incomprehensible noises as I struggled to take in air. His eyes searched me over and then he was up moving too fast to see but he must have understood what was happing. I could hear both of our phones chiming in the distance, screaming to be answered. He had the Epi- pen in hand and in the other he had his phone. Pulled the top of the injection off with his teeth. I slapped at my thigh, trying to tell him where to stick it.  He stabbed me with it.  I jolted at the pain to the needle going through my leg. He looked me over waiting for subtle signs that it was working, but the only thing I felt was my windpipe clench even tighter. The phone still screamed for attention. Edward answered it, I heard Alice screaming from the other end. I could make out

“Turn her! Turn her! She’s not going to make it, goddamn it!”

I reached my hand up and grabbed for my swollen neck, I was choking. Things were starting to get blurry. My eyes were tearing up and I could now only make out Edward's distorted shape. I felt Edward pull me up closer to him, I expected the pain in my neck but what I felt was unbelievably sharp teeth bite down under my left breast. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t. I heard lots of things, the ripping of my skin, the snapping of my rips from the pressure. I would have given my soul to the devil to just feel the pain of the bee sting again. But this, this was hell.

* * *

 

_I was out side of myself now, watching this all take place behind a smeared screened. Edward was holding me in place as I watched myself fight to get away, primal fight or flight kicking in. I saw myself punch him in the face as hard as I knew I could, blood leaving my knuckles with every blow on his marble skin, he didn’t budge nor react. Keeping the flesh in his mouth. I could see now how swollen I really was, realizing that was the reason didn’t bite my neck. My neck, the side of my face, even my shoulder were enflamed. Red with broken blood vessels under the skin, but my face was purple from the  suffocation, the veins in my eyes had popped as well causing the whites of them to grow pink. I watched myself swing and hit him again; this time was accompanied with a sick crack. I knew I had just broken my hand. After that the struggling stopped, and Edward removed his lips, he was crying. He took a second to collect himself before lifting my arm and biting my wrist, and then my legs. Blood spilled from each new wound and on to the floor.  It was then my out of body experience was over and my consciousness was slammed back in to my bloodied shell._

* * *

**Edward’s POV.**

I prayed more then I ever prayed, asking God to forgive me for what I had done to her. It was painful I knew this, my own turning being the single most vivid experience of my life, living or dead. But for Izzie, the woman I loved, it was horrifying.

_God forgive me._

 I didn’t want to watch but I knew I couldn't leave her, she was seizing violently. Every muscle was twitching, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she kept vomiting on herself. Most of the swelling had gone down as soon as my venom was in her blood but I had wished she couldn’t make a sound because the screeching that left her body was like nothing I had heard ever. It was the sound of a woman being burnt alive from the inside out, a fire set in every cell of her body the agony was heard with every gasp, every scream and every gargle. I watched her reach her hands up and claw at her own face, the underside of her nails thick with skin and blood. I can’t watch her mutilate herself from the pain, grabbing her as I saw her go for her own eyes, that must have been burning with the power of an inferno. The soft tissue had more of a change to go through so those cells burnt the most. I remembered my own eyes had felt like someone had stuck a white hot branding iron in them when I turned almost a century ago.  I was forced to tie her wrist to the headboard of the bed. To stop her from injuring herself further.

“Carlisle please, there has to be something, anything I can do to ease her pain.” I said begged to my father, all the while she was shirking

“She will have to pull though it, son.” He said calmly.

“She’s vomiting on herself.” I said trying to make him understand the hell I was seeing.

“She is purging her body.” He told me, as she choked up more of the bile and I wiped it way with a rag.  “We’ll be there on the next flight, Edward please stay calm. By the sound of her it won’t take that long for her body to fully transform.” He told me, he couldn’t understand this was a nightmare for me.

* * *

**Izzie.**

_I wasn’t watching the events from a physical plane but rather they were happening in side of me in a different dimension. I wasn’t one for believe in religious experiences but this, this was something unknown to the world. I stood watching a woman give birth, the bright lights of the delivery room hurt my eyes but when I went to rub them I realized that I had no form._

_Was I my soul? I moved closer to see who she was and when I saw her face I stopped and looked at the face of a woman I didn’t remember. My real mother Lydia, she was more beautiful then the photos could do justice. I heard a cry that ripped through the room and she smiled at sight of meeting me for the first time. The delivery room was washed away, and I was shown my fathers death, him getting shot in the chest, and laying on the cement while his partner Charlie ran over to him and tried to call for back up, tell him to hold on, telling him he had to hang on because he had a new born baby girl that needed him.  The memory was gone, and I saw my mothers death, her car spinning and crashing in to a tree, caused by a slick of pavement wet with relentless rain. I saw the light leave her as her last words were my own name and how she was sorry for leaving me._

_“No more” my soul begged over come with sorrow._

_I was being shown my life in vivid detail, growing up with the Swan’s, hunting with my dad, and laughing with my mom. Their divorce that that tore me apart. My many auditions in school plays, my worst moment, and my best. Every single moment I had with Edward Cullen from when I saw him across the café to when I realized with reluctance that I was in love with him. It was all so surreal and in the brightest color possible. I had been outside of myself seeing things I couldn’t have seen. This was no hallucination, this was much more, and this was rebirth. I saw myself looking back at me, she was me but she was ethereal, perfect a ghost of the human I was.  She was surrounded by an inferno but it didn’t burn her, only dancing around her like mist. She smiled and I felt her hands on my chest as she pushed me backward. And I knew that the second time I was forced back into myself, I knew I would stay there._


	7. New Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I updated this. This fic is too much fun haha.

I was looking at the wood beam ceiling but I could see every line, every indentation I could even smell it. I blinked out of habit although I could fell that I didn’t need to. Everything was vivid, to the point where nothing looked real, but I could feel everything. I was like a newborn baby, I awe at the world with my new eyes. I felt the binds on my wrist and I only needed to move slightly to rip them, snapping the posts of the headboard also. I sat up and touched my face, my skin was remarkably smooth, I looked down to see that my synthetic dreads were laying where my head was resting the snapped rubber bands scattered on the bed.

“What?” I asked even surprised at how beautiful my voice even sounded.  I got out of the bed and was instantly in the bathroom looking back at my self. I was amazed by how I still looked like myself but…but not. My natural hair was perfect, a curly fro that almost all natural girls would kill for, it was jet black my hair was black but nothing like this, this was the darkest color I had ever seen. It caught the light in such a brilliant way. My lips were rosy naturally, although my skin was still it’s dark brown it had a under shade of grey. I looked at eye’s they were deep red and the eyelashes that famed them were thick and long.

“I’m fucking beautiful.” I said mesmerized by the face in the mirror. It wasn’t until a few moments gazing at myself was when I realized that I had dried vomit on the side of my mouth. “Ew.” I uttered looking down at my shirt that reeked of sweat and vomit. I felt like I was moving normally but with in a few seconds I washed my face, removed my death clothing, gone through the luggage and pulled on one of the many things Alice had packed for me, it was a simple royal blue dress. As soon as zipped it up I felt someone behind me I whipped around to see Edward standing in the doorway. He looked at me his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide.

“My God.” He whispered to himself. “I missed it…” He said walking towards me and putting his hand on my cheek.

“Where were you?” I asked smiling.

“Out side for a while, I was praying.” I chuckled; about to open my mouth when I smelt something, Edwards face flickered with worry right before I snapped my head towards the smell, it was heaven. Edward called my name but his voice was lost to me, the housekeepers had just walked in, and I rushed them going for the woman first. I saw the look on her face it was of pure fear, I wanted to believe that I was not in control but I knew everything that I was doing and I didn’t care. She was food for me, before she could choke out a scream I bit down on her neck. She didn’t have a chance in the world, and I was sure she didn’t feel any pain by the sound of her spine snapping. The taste of the warm liquid was life in its simple form, perfect, pure. It was a high like I ever felt, like nothing in the waking world. I heard her husband go to inhale and quickly I dropped his wife’s drained body to the ground and did the same to him. I could hear Edward sobbing and yelling at me to stop but I kept going until I knew that I had drained every last drop of him.

“OH MY GOD!”  A few voices screamed in together in I looked up to see the Cullen’s standing in the doorway of the house; I dropped his body with a loud thud.

“Opps.” I said wiping my mouth; I sure did make a mess of things.

 

* * *

 

Edward was still sobbing about what I had done, blaming himself for my hunger. “She didn’t know any better.” He kept saying to the others who reassured him that, I couldn’t control it. I listened to them talk about me like I wasn’t there. Rosalie was holding my hand as if trying to help me through this horror, it wasn’t a horror I was remarkable. There was a hunger I had never felt that was burning through my gut. God, that blood tasted so good, I wetted my lips. Shit, is this what being on meth was like? I would give anything for another taste.

“She couldn’t help it Edward.” Carlisle said to him again. I had enough of this, I had infinite power, I was a God and I wouldn’t sit here and listen to his lame bullshit.

“No.” I said standing up; the room grew silent at my words. All of the Cullen’s looked over at me. “I was lucid, I knew what I was doing.” I said seeing the looks on their faces.

“Izzie…no…” Edward said taking a step towards me, there was a rage in me.

“Back up, Edward I don’t want to hurt you.” I said putting my hand up, I was so hungry.

“We need to get some animal blood in her.’ Alice said sounding frightened. That was it, that caused me to snap and what happened next blew my mind.

“I-don’t-want…”I felt heat in side of me. “Fucking-animal blood!” I screamed feeling massive heat come from me, there was inferno incasing me. I heard them all scream and back away. It was coming from me, I was making fire and it didn’t burn. Fire killed them, but not me. I was in awe of my self for a spit second, marveling at my power. Suddenly it died down retreating back inside of me, I feel to the floor my clothing had burnt away but not marking my marble flesh. Edward was the only one that instantly ran towards me, the rest of them too shocked to move. I could see the heat rising from my skin like vapor.

“Izzie!” Edward said dropping to his knees in front of me. I didn’t say anything at first, still surprised. “What was that?” He asked looking back at his father, who only shook his head in confusion.  Holy shit, was I a Targaryen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones reference because I'm lame.


	8. What I've Always Wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I updated this muahaha!

We were back in Forks because I demanded it. It wasn't as if someone would dare tell me 'no'. My dear, dear Cullens were terrified of me, even Edward...but Alice, while still scared was curious about my odd powers.

We had been back for three days, and for the safety of my father I stayed with the Cullen's. Oh, of course, could control myself, I wasn't as much as a rabid beast as the Cullens would like to think. Yet, my dad's life wasn't something that I even wanted to take a chance on. So at the Cullen manor I stayed, locked up caged like a like a little beast. The Cullens were on pins and needles with me there. Balancing on the edge of a blade, glancing at me out of the corners of their golden eyes. I was never alone just in case, I knew they were thinking.

_What if Izzie gets out? Will she kill and burn down the whole town?"_

All of them moved softly and spoke lightly around me as if I was a live atom bomb that could go off at any time.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

I felt like an exposed live wire, just waiting, sparking, looking for something to shock. I was all coiled, all tense, yearning, and fucking holy shit, I was thirsty! The blood that Carlisle was giving me took the edge off but goddamn, I just wanted more and more. I literally felt like I could drink a bathtub of blood, no a whole swimming pool of warm, thick red blood.  
My mouth waters at the thought.  
To make this shit worse was the fact that Edward hadn't touched me. He would move around me like he was on egg shells. It was obvious he wanted me, yet stayed away, not wanting to do anything that would let the bomb go off.

I demand to go back the Forks for one reason. Familiarity. I was trying to be a good girl. In Rio, I had killed two, innocent people and fuck I liked-- no I loved it. If we stayed anywhere else I would do it again, and again. Forks had been home for a while and it was the only place in the world I could go and give a fuck if I hurt someone. It was honestly a double edged fucking sword. If I stayed away from Forks I would kill innocent people, yet my friends would be safe from me. Or, go back to Forks and force myself to be good, save all those innocent lives but I would possibly put everyone I knew in danger....I chose to _try._  God, I was trying so hard, so fucking hard....but fuck I was bored.

So for entertainment I found a creative, way to fill the time. Youtube videos on 'vamp' makeup were my new favorite thing. Fuck, I was a vampire so why not have a 'real' vampire aesthetic? Alice was the only one that was willing to take part in my little fashion change, she did love clothing and makeup. I had overheard Edward as he told her that she was 'encouraging me to behave badly' to which she responded 'Anything to take her mind off of mass murder is a good thing don't you think?' How right she was.

* * *

  
"No! Jacob, listen to me." I heard Edward say from outside. Causing me to perk up, I had been laying supine on Edward's bedroom floor, plotting how I could make murders look like an accident when I heard them chatting.

"You weren't supposed to do it until after she saw her mom one more time!" Jake yelled. He was right, I wasn't supposed to be this so soon.  
"I had to, she going to die." Edward's voice cracked, it had been a fucked up event. I remembered choking, looking up at him as he stared down at me with panic. How it felt when the blood vessels burst in my eyes. How bad it hurt when he bit me, my ribs cracking and how in the basic human reaction to escape danger I punched him in the face and broke my hand. I remembered the burn from the inside out, I clawed at my face screaming, vomiting and all the while Edward paced back and forth. I could bearly recall him dragging my kicking screaming body into the bedroom. He tied me up to the bed posts to stop me from clawing my own eyes out. God damn, what an utter shit show.

"How?" I heard Jacob ask.  
"A fucking bee sting," Edward said with bitterness. Oh, my poor tortured, brooding maker who, of course, blamed himself. "She was going to die a horrible suffering death if I hadn't turned her."  
I got up and peeked out of Edward's bedroom window at them, watching him hang his head. "Yet...she still suffered, so you judging me for that is nothing compared to the hate I feel for doing that do her."

"Ugh, so dramatic." I uttered, rolling my eyes. We all suffer when we turn, our bodies die, our blood turns to venom and our organs crystalize. Edward had wanted me to be immune to the pain and the suffering because he loved me, sweet but so unrealistic.

Nothing was free, you must suffer for immortality, only death pays for life. I would never die like my parents, I would never suffer my last moments know that I had so much living I had still yet to do. Edward was a maker, he was a fucking hero.

"I still need to see her," Jacob said going to walk towards the front door, but Edward grabbed him.

"Listen to me, she is dangerous right now. Newborns are dangerous and she is.....something else..." Edward said, but Jacob yanked away from him.

"So am I."

I laughed at Jacob's words, ever so cocky. A soon as he moved to step towards the door, I was out of Edwards room and then down the stairs in the blink of an eye. God, I was so fast, it was awesome. The rest of the Cullen's were in the living room, and they all stood up quickly and I knew that the six of them would attempt to subdue me. The door opened and before Jacob could even step in, Edward zoomed past him, behind me and grabbed my wrist. As if he could control me? I was truly the strongest one there.

Jacob looked up, his dark eyes blinking quickly at the sight of me, as I stood there in my low cut, dramatic floor-length black gown, and red lipstick. Like I said 'vampire aesthetic.' He looked at my hair in it's natural coils, then his eyes lowered to my cleavage before back up to my face...taking in my red eyes.

"Holy shit, you look like a--"

"Like a vampire." I smiled, flashing the two silver fangs that capped my canines. Alice had bought them for me and said 'Since you're going to pop-culter vamp these complete the look' Now, that I think about it, she really was encouraging me.

Jacob took a step towards me and my mouth slightly watered, I could hear his heart beating between his ribs. Jasper stepped behind him, just in case but then I smelled something.

"Ew, you reek of wet dogs!" I laughed, holy shit I thought they were playing. Instantly any itch I had to drink from him as gone with one sniff. Fuck, it was so strong and repulsive. I heard Edward let out a relieved sigh and he let my wrist go.

"Well, you know vampires stink too." Jacob smiled before he gave me a hug. I didn't hug him back. I was as strong as the fucking Hulk and I could crush him without a thought. He grunted, and then pulled away from me, and a made an odd, confused face. Jacob leaned back towards me and sniffed my neck, I heard Edward grumble something at the almost intimate touch.

"You--you smell like--sickeningly sweet rotting bodies," Jacob whispered, and I swore it was silent enough to hear a pin drop. He was brave as fuck for being this close to me, that kid had some balls, I tell ya. He smelled me again, this time running his nose along the crook of my neck. I would have liked the feeling if he didn't stink so bad.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward hissed. Oh, look at him, getting all growly and jealous. Yet, whatever Jacob was doing wasn't sexual at all, much like a dog that had found a very interesting scent on a sheet or carpet.

"Why the fuck do you smell like...fire?" He asked pulling away slowly and I slowly cracked a smile.

"Isabella... " Carlisle warned, sounding much like my own father. Taking on that 'don't you dare, young lady tone' I turned around and looked at him.

"Aw come on! I think I can control it! Please, can I show him?! You know it's cool as hell!"

"Language," Esme said shaking her head. The were all scared of the fire that had blazed from me that first day, yet I knew they were curious. I had promised, like the good freak of nature that I wouldn't do the 'fire thing' in the house but I it was just so fucking cool that I share!

"You should show him outside of the house," Rosalie said.

"Outside? Yes, fantastic idea just start a forest fire while you're at at." Jasper scoffed.

"Wait," Jacob put his hand up. "You're telling me that you can make fire?"

"Dude, yeah. I'm like Pyro from X-men or some shit."

"No way, you're bullshitting me, dude."

"Nah, legit! Let me see if I can do it again!"

"No! No!" Edward said stepping between me and Jacob.

"Did you...did you just tell me 'no'?" I purred, surprised at him.

"Yes, I fucking did." His hissed leaning down to face me. Oh shit. "You did it once, we have no idea what the hell that was. All we know is that it's dangerous."

"But--" He grabbed me by my shoulders. Ugh, he was pissing me off, yet I could never hurt him. Hum? Was there some type of 'maker' rule? I snarled at him and to my utter surprise and lust he snarled back. I could have just done it, but oh man...I wanted nothing more than him in that second. I balled my fists, trying to ignore the throbbing between my thighs, but I failed.

"I need to have a word with my progeny...alone," Edward said, not taking his eyes off of me. _Progeny._

"Er, right. Yeah." Carlisle said. This whole thing was awkward, but I didn't care. If I had a heart beat it would be racing. "We should let them talk."

"Talk? Ha! I don't hink much talking is going to be happening." Emmet laughed before tapping Edward on his shoulder. "Knock her out, champ."

"Ughhh." I heard Jacob groan and he shook his head as he walked to the door.

"Jake," I called after him he turned around. "Next time, I'll show you my cool parlor trick." He nodded and then glanced Edward who's eyes were till focused on me. He was going to say some else, but Edward's growl stopped him.

"Leave," he hissed, and Jacob laughed before doing just that. The rest of the Cullen's walked out as well and I heard Alice before she shut the door.

"Try not to break anything."

The door closed and both didn't move. Still staring at each other, he was sizing me up and I was doing the same thing to him. My hand moved quickly, and I ripped his shirt off of him like it was paper. I grabbed him and kissed him roughly, forcing my tongue into his mouth. Mmm. He still tasted so good. Edward yanked away, clenching his teeth.

I pushed him backward and he fell to the floor and instantly I was on his lap, rubbing myself on his rock, hard cock.

"Oh fuck you do want me." I moaned.

"Of course I do, it's been hell trying not to bend you over every second I'm with you." Edward moaned as I shrugged down the top of my gown, exposing my tits. "You're so dangerous right now, I don't want to get you going but---I can't hold out." He reached up and grabbed my tits. It was odd, my skin was impenetrable yet I was still soft. My body still reacted in very human-like ways, hard nipples, wet pussy...so strange.

Edward sat up and grabbed both of my tits, running his tongue from one nipple to the other.

"Fuckkk!" It felt unbelievable. I thought my tits had been sensitive when I was human that was nothing compared to what they felt like now. Edward had a dark side to him, a very, very dark part that hid under all that bullshit morality. I wanted the demon he was trying not to be, and now as his equal I could finally tease it out of him. I reached down and ripped at his pants, his exposed cock slipping against my thigh. I lifted my dress and he growled like some monster at the sight of my exposed pussy. He was going to say something but I was done talking, I slammed myself down on his dick, taking every marbled inch.

I was shocked, amazing and confused when I instantly came. Like, right when it filled me! It felt so good, like stupid good and I wanted it again. I started to move, bouncing up and down on him, taking every inch.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" I snarled, as I pinned him to the floor by his wrists. I couldn't think about anything, there was only him and how good his cock felt in my pussy at that very moment. "Is this what you want?" Edward's golden eyes rolled in their sockets as he bit his lip and panted.

"Yes, oh God yes!" His hands grabbed my hips, and he thrusted up into me. I had no heartbeat, no pulse, no moving blood but I felt nothing put pleasurable spikes, tingles in every inch of my body. I could do this every single second, of every single day for eternity. With an almost devilish snarl, I grabbed Edward by his face and licked along his jaw line. I loosened my grip on his other wrist for a second giving him the upper hand and before I knew it, I on my back under him.

He grabbed me by my hips tightly, and I knew that if I was human he would have shattered my bones and killed me instantly. He pumped into me roughly, and I screamed out loudly. So loud, I bet the whole Quileute Tribe heard me through the woods. My hands searched for something go to grip onto, yet I found nothing so I dug my nails into the hardwood floor, digging in and leaving deep claw marks.

"This is--ahh--this is how I wanted to fuck you the moment I first saw you." Edward hissed, his eyes wild as he pumped roughly inside of me.

_Vile words, oh Edward!_

There it was, that monster, that killer, the very thing I wanted from him. Under all of that nonsense, under the diamond skin and fangless mouth was the snarling beast that I craved for in my dizzy, wicked, girl daydreams. His hand found my neck, and my claws raked down his back and he let out clenched jaw hiss. The only thing that could make it any better would have been if we were covered in blood. His eyes rolled, and he let out a slurred messy string of profanities I had never heard him ever utter as he squeezed my neck, causing me to choke out of human habit. My name one his white lips like some type of hurried prayer as he came, hard inside of me. His cock twitching, quivering and pulsing, oh I adored it.

Edward yanked out of me, his eyes watching as his cum as it seeped out of my pussy.

"Done so soon?" I breathed, slipping my fingers into my wet, messy cunt as I looked up at him and licked my lips.

"No, not even close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few edits.


End file.
